


Dirty Bees, Clean Bees

by Kiiratam



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Smut, Yang is a useless lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiratam/pseuds/Kiiratam
Summary: Yang and Bumblebee roll into the Beacon garage, covered in mud. But Blake is there to help.Takes place during Volume 5, between Chapters 8 and 11. (My BMBLB fic index)The explicit version ishere.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 7
Kudos: 88





	Dirty Bees, Clean Bees

"What did you _do_ , Yang? Swim in mud?"

  
Pulling off her helmet, Yang looked sheepishly at Blake. "In my defense, I didn't think it was _that_ deep."

  
Blake sighed and held out a Beacon uniform on a hanger. "I brought your spare clothes. Get changed, we've got class in twenty."

  
Yang dismounted and reached for the hanger. 'Thanks, I really appreciate it."

  
Whisking it out of her reach, Blake starred pointedly at Yang's mud covered jacket and pants. "This is your last clean one, and we've got a presentation for Oobleck. Weiss made me promise you'd look perfect. Undress, _then_ you get your clothes."

  
"Blake, it's just some mud! It'll brush off."

  
Blake gave her a distinctly Weissian Look.

  
"Okay, okay!" Yang turned around and pulled the little garage door nearly shut. She drew the line at getting changed in front of literally anyone who decided to walk by. All would take would be one person taking video, and it'd be the Signal mess all over again, except worse.

  
Hanging Yang's uniform on one of the pegs above the workbench, Blake pulled her jacket, vest, and tie off, and started unbuttoning her blouse.

  
"Um, Blake?" Yang tossed her biking jacket onto a stack of spare tires and handlebars. "I don't actually need you to show me how to undress."

  
_Why did I say that? Now she's going to stop._

  
Blake rolled her eyes and kept unbuttoning her blouse. Seeing black lace underneath, Yang's mouth dried up. "You get changed, I'm going to get Bumblebee cleaned up."

  
The smart part of Yang knew that was a good idea. Clean before everything dried, and started fouling and clogging basically everything. Unfortunately, the dumb part of Yang had control of the mouth. "...Naked?"

  
Pulling her blouse off, Blake draped in over the workbench. "I'm _also_ on my last clean uniform. We have to do laundry." Yang knew she was staring. That was not a regular-wear bra for Blake. Unfortunately, because it was strapless, and apparently held up by sheer force of will. Or Yang's eyes were pinning it on. She made herself look down at herself, and unbutton and unzip her pants. Which left her hand in a Very Dangerous place, given the circumstances.

  
Yang heard a swish of fabric and looked up. Directly at the Bellabooty, as Blake laid her skirt on top of her blouse. And leaned over, one hand braced on the workbench, to take her shoes and socks off.

  
Swallowing, Yang made herself move her hands to her belt loops, and start peeling her pants off. She felt light-headed, like she'd caught a haymaker with her face. Yang could feel her pulse pound in her temples, making the edges of her vision waver. Tunnel-vision was setting in, and Blake's perfect butt was the only thing still in focus.

  
Blake straightened -still perfect - and turned around - no longer visible, but still perfect. "Yang? Boobs?"

  
Looking down at her chest, Yang wondered what was wrong with hers. They were still right where they should be, well-supported in her sports bra.

  
_Maybe Blake meant hers?_ Yang looked over, squinting slightly. She wanted to bury her face in them, but she didn't see anything _wrong_. 

  
Blake snapped her fingers. "Yang, your boots. _Boots_."

  
Yang looked down again. She still had her boots on, and she couldn't take her pants off until she took her boots off. "Oh! Right." Sitting down, she started working her boots off. The concrete floor was cool on her butt. _Just focus on your boots. Don't look at Blake. Weiss will be upset._

  
The sound of running water drew her attention, and she looked up. At Blake at the utility sink, filling a bucket. Facing away from her.

  
_No!_ Yang forced herself to look up, at the ceiling with its fan and row of lights. _Can't look. Too perfect. No time._

  
She set one boot aside, and started working on the other, noticing that her hands were all muddy now. _Wash hands first._

  
"Blake, can I get some of that water?" Yang got the second boot off, and grimaced down at her filthy hands.

  
The bucket was set down in front of her, to the slosh of water. A little cluster of soap bubbles launched itself from the bucket, landing on Yang's foot.

  
None of which Yang _really_ noticed, because Blake's cleavage was at eye level, since she'd bent over to put the bucket down.

  
"Come on, wash up. Bumblebee is waiting." Blake was still holding onto the handle of the bucket, and she had a big sponge in the other. And she'd taken the bow off her ears, and used it to tie her hair back. And her boobs were just hanging there, fighting desperately against the black lace of their prison.

  
_Clean. Clean thoughts. Clean hands._ Yang plunged her hands into the bucket. Nearly splashed some on her face, despite the bubbles. She pulled her hands back, and Blake put the sponge in the bucket and handed Yang a rag to dry her hands on. Where she had gotten the rag from, Yang had no idea.

  
"Come on, Yang, get dressed. Fifteen minutes." Blake turned away, and _that didn't help_. She bent over, and started cleaning the mud off of Bumblebee. Humming to herself, moving to the music in her head.

  
Time. Time was a thing that had meaning to Yang. Not right now, but she was sure that the meaning would eventually come back to her. While she waited, though, Yang would be thrilled to just sit and watch.

  
...Well, maybe not _just_ watch.

  
A snatch of conversation outside jolted Yang back to herself. And what she was about to start doing. She bolted up, grateful that Blake was facing the other way, and couldn't see her face. Especially the color of it.

  
Yang bent over and pulled her pants the rest of the way off, focusing on a damp spot on the concrete, right by Bumblebee's rear tire. Blake's ankles and calves moved through her point of focus, but Yang could look at those safely. Probably.

  
She kept her eyes low as she skirted the edge of the garage, headed for the workbench. Made it safely. Yang took her uniform down from where Blake had hung it, and started putting it on. Blouse on and button up, ignoring the bouncy tune Blake was humming. Hook the skirt on, being very careful with her hands. Vest on, jacket on, and buttoned, ignoring the squelch of the sponge, and the drip of water. Tie the tie in a cute bow, focusing on the knot, not how cute Blake looked with her hair up. Hop up on the workbench, and pull the stockings on, not letting her vision focus on anything farther away than her toes. Shoes on!

  
Yang blew out a breath, feeling like she should earn a medal. She looked up.

  
Blake had finished scrubbing Bumblebee, and had gotten a fresh bucket of water, and was splashing the suds off. 

  
She looked up at her friend and smiled. "I knew you could do it." Blake paused, and Yang had a moment of confusion at her unreadable expression. "Did you do your part of the presentation?"

  
Yang felt her eyes open wide, and she desperately tried to recall something, _anything_. 

  
_Oh no. Nononononono!_

  
Blake's giggles broke her out of her looming horror. "Your _face_!" She put her hand over her mouth, trying to keep from bursting out laughing. "Weiss owes me; she was _sure_ you'd figure it out sooner."

  
"Then this-? All of this-?" Yang looked around the garage, wondering if Blake had hidden cameras somewhere. She narrowed her eyes at her friend. "I'm going to get you back for this."

  
Blake leaned back on Bumblebee. "Why wait?" She was still smiling. ...And still only wearing her bra and panties. A droplet of water rolled down from her chest, and plunged out of sight. Yang was struck with desperate need to find it. "That is," Blake said, her smile flickering back to the mischievous, "If you don't mind undressing _again_."

  
Yang didn't mind at all.

* * *

  
Yang didn't open her eyes, kept them closed against the light dawning through the window. She could hear Ruby snoring, and the birds singing in the courtyard outside. And smell the pancakes Ren was making. But she was going to burn that image of Blake into her mind _before_ she opened her eyes. A token of something that had never been, would never be. But was precious nevertheless.


End file.
